


Sharing Different Heartbeats

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Comedy, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Honey Lemon is a good friend, M/M, Pregnancy Scares, Sibling Incest, Sickfic, Trans Male Character, older!Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truly, it was Aunt Cass’ crude joke, made after she found him in bed moaning against the churning in his stomach, of asking whether or not he was pregnant that solidified the idea of, 'Holy Mother of God, there is spawn inside of me.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Different Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Trans!Tadashi having a pregnancy scare 
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write, and I'm surprised I hadn't uploaded this sooner. I think we all need a little more trans!Tadashi in our lives.

It had started with vomiting. Well, actually, if Tadashi really thought back on it, his sudden clumsiness, as well as the headaches, mood swings and constant trips to the bathroom that day, should have alerted him to something amiss. Regardless, he didn’t connect the dots until after he had to excuse himself from class to lurch the contents of his stomach into the nearest trashcan. Even then, the half-formed interconnection between his symptoms was loose and chalked up to the flu. Truly, it was Aunt Cass’ crude joke, made after she found him in bed moaning against the churning in his stomach, of asking whether or not he was pregnant that solidified the idea of _Holy Mother of God, there is spawn inside of me_. 

_Clumsiness, headache, nausea, increased urination_ , he had every symptom. As a student whose minor was medical informatics, he vilified himself for not realizing the possibility sooner. _Pregnancy brain_ his mind supplied, betraying him cruelly. 

He bemoaned the fact that Baymax was still locked up in his office; the personal healthcare companion would have been able to tell him for certain whether his cold-sweat-inducing fear was justified. Crippled by his symptoms, he didn’t know how he would be able to test whether or not he was - he couldn’t finish the thought without feeling his stomach cramp painfully. 

A buzzing originating from the folds of his bedspread alerted him to his phone’s presence. He fished for the device among the blue waves until he felt his fingertips brush against the plastic. Once he produced his cell from where it drowned in the fabric, he saw that Honey-Lemon had texted him to ask whether or not he was alright. 

Honey-Lemon! Yes, perfect, she could help. He sent off a quick instruction to “please bring me a pregnancy test, no questions asked”. He pocketed the phone. 

Far too soon, Honey-Lemon carefully entered his room with a bag in her hand. She closed the door behind her as softly as she could, using a touch so gentle that the door was almost inaudible as it met its frame. Tadashi sat up to greet her, but placed a hand over his mouth to prevent the disturbed bile in his throat from escaping. 

Without a word, he untangled himself from his comforter and methodically made his way over to the girl. He motioned for her to follow him to the attic’s bathroom. She stalked behind him, even as he entered the small, grey, sparsely decorated ensuite. 

Tadashi sat on the toilet’s seat before outstretching his hand towards his friend, who in turn, handed over the plastic bag. Hurriedly, he reached into the bag and pulled out the test. The packaging was a hideous shade of pink, and its mockingly cheerful font promised to give an accurate result in three minutes. Tadashi let out a deep, defeated sigh. 

Next to him, Honey-Lemon placed a comforting hand on his broad shoulder. "It'll be okay," she said soothingly enough to alleviate a fraction of the anxiety that settled itself just below his clammy skin. Encouraged, he tore open the box to produce the plastic stick.

He stared at it calculatingly, as though it were a puzzle he needed to solve. He knew the basic mechanics of the test, but he didn't know how to operate it. Was he supposed to urinate directly on the applicator, or - ? He tilted the test to the side. 

Honey-Lemon giggled underneath her cupped hand. "Pobrecito, do you need help?" 

Tadashi looked up at her. His panic was written in his widened eyes and in the curves of his lips. He nodded.

She took the test from him. "It's easy," she said through her bright smile. She spread her legs and placed the test at the approximate angle of her opening. “Then you pee, well, you should actually start peeing and then put it under the stream. Makes it easier.” 

Tadashi nodded and took the test back from her. He stood and lifted the seat to reveal the watery bowl underneath. 

Honey-Lemon turned on her heel to walk out of the room, but was stopped by Tadashi’s quiet hiss of “wait!”. She turned around, giving him a quizzical look. 

Tadashi’s face was burned red. His foot bounced incessantly on the dark tile beneath them. He glanced away from his friend briefly. “Would you mind staying?" 

Honey-Lemon's smile returned. She shook her head. "I don't mind at all! I'll just turn around." True to her word, she did just that. 

After several minutes of fumbling and near losing the device in the toilet, Tadashi clumsily adjusted his clothing with one hand and held the test with the other. He placed the test on the back of the toilet before taking his phone from his pocket and setting a timer for three minutes."Okay," he whispered under his breath as he turned away from the plastic stick that held his fate. 

Honey-Lemon turned to face her friend. Her expression was pensive; the lines of her face were deepened, as if she were physically trying to restrain something. After several heartbeats, she cut through the silence with a quiet "I didn't even know you were dating anyone."

“I’m not,” Tadashi answered automatically. He inwardly cringed, hating the way that sounded. In order to reel back his response, he backtracked with a stuttered, “I-I mean, it’s complicated.” 

Honey-Lemon’s expression smoothed into something less anxious but far more concerned. “So, you’re not together with -?” she stretched out the last word into the rest of the question. 

Tadashi shook his head. He took a step toward the tub. He sat down on the rim as he allowed the air trapped in his lungs to rush passed his lips. “We’re together, but not - we’re not supposed to be.” 

After several moments, Honey-Lemon’s eyebrows furrowed together. “Is he with someone else?” 

Tadashi’s eyes widened impossibly big. “No!” he nearly shouted, scandalized by the very notion. Honey-Lemon’s mouth twisted into an apologetic frown. Tadashi gulped, collecting himself back together. “No, no, he wouldn’t do something like that - it’s just, he’s not exactly who I am supposed to be dating.” 

“Is he like a bum or something?” 

Tadashi snorted. The father of his potential child was anything but a good-for-nothing. “No, he’s actually about to graduate college.” 

“Then -” but Honey was cut off by the shrill shrieking of Tadashi’s alarm. He swiped his phone’s screen, cutting the infernal device off. Like a newborn giraffe, he shakingly stood on his feet before making the step towards the pregnancy test. 

Tadashi’s lungs constricted tightly, and his chest ached. He could feel his blood rushing through his skull. He gingerly picked up the test from the back of the toilet and tipped it to read the result. All at once, relief cooled his body, calming his snapping nerves. 

Tadashi gave Honey-Lemon a shaky smile, “Well, I guess I just have a stomach bug after all.” 

Before Honey-Lemon could respond, the door to the bathroom burst opened. Hiro stood in the doorway. His eyes were fraught with worry. His cheeks were flushed, and his long, dark bangs were plastered to his forehead by the sweat that settled on the skin. His chest visibly heaved underneath his school sweatshirt. 

“Aunt Cass told me you were sick,” he said breathlessly. He glanced over at Honey-Lemon. He tilted his head. “What’s Honey-Lemon doing here?” 

“She helped me get a pregnancy test,” Tadashi explained with little hesitation. Although Honey-Lemon looked positively shocked, probably due to how casually he had said it, Tadashi never made it a habit to lie to his younger brother. Not that he felt as though their should have been shame for the concern he had. Hiro knew very well the consequences that were wrought by the pleasures of adulthood. 

Hiro’s mouth parted slightly. His eyes widened, but only by a fraction. “A-Are you -?” 

“Nope!” Tadashi nearly chirped. 

Hiro let out a bated breath. “Thanks goodness,” he sighed, but his ease was short lived. Something cracked through the relief in his voice as he asked, “Unless?” 

“No, no,” Tadashi assured with a chuckle, but the crack had fissured through his features. It spread to his eyes, hardening his coffee orbs minutely. It was the same kind of sharp expression he gave when he was being denied something, but couldn’t fight against it for fear of retribution or making more waves than it was worth. 

It took a fraction of a moment for Tadashi to realize what that had meant. A fluttering warmth bloomed in his chest. He smiled broadly. “Not right now, anyway.” 

The chasm filled. The edges of Hiro’s smile smoothed down. His eyes took on a brilliant shimmer to them, which Tadashi couldn't help but find absolutely beautiful. He ran a hand over the front of his hair until his fingertips reached the shorter strands at the back. His thumb worked its way to the small gauge in his right ear, playing with it lightly. The skin above his cheeks flushed faintly.

Tadashi’s gaze flited over to Honey-Lemon, whose own cheeks matched Hiro’s pink hue. Her smile took on an awkward, crooked quality to it, which matched the strange emotion hidden in her green eyes.“Well! I think it’s time I get going! Feel better, Tadashi,” she exclaimed excitingly. 

The tall girl dashed out of the bathroom, somehow darting passed Hiro without touching him. 

Tadashi knew he would have some explaining to do when he felt better. His stomach rolled.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know if you find any mistakes. Any critique is truly appreciated! Kudos also make my heart soar.


End file.
